Foreget Me Nots
by Happymystery12
Summary: Amy, Cream, and Kit move to a new farm in the Valley. They soon see that it's not as easy as it seems. They have a year to get a husband and they have to make new friends. Rated JIC. All Sonic characters are 17 or 18. Cream and Tails are 17.
1. Coming to the Farm

"Amy! Cream!" A grey wolf ran through the small city where she and her friends, Amy Rose and Cream the rabbit, lived.

Amy, Kit, and Cream lived in Mineral Town. They were looking for a house in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"What is it, Kit?" a pink hedgehog asked. She wore black shorts and a red tank-top.

A small cream-colored rabbit came out of the house. She wore a summer dress. "You called, Kit?"

"I found us a house in the Valley!" Kit cheered.

"Awesome!" Amy said. "What's it like?"

"It's a house on a farm. It's old, and the owner's willing to give it up," Kit explained. "It's got a small house, but it'll be enough."

"Sounds cool!" Cream chimed.

"It does!" Amy agreed.

"Well, we're supposed to be there tomorrow," Kit said, "so we should pack tonight."

The three didn't have many personal items, and the house already had furniture in it, so packing only took about an hour. After, they went to bed, excited about the next day, the day they moved to their new farm.


	2. Meeting People

The next day, Kit was up first and out at their farm.

She left a note, which Amy and Cream found on the front door. It read:

I already went to our new farm. Ask Celia to show you around. She lives on the crops farm by the mountain pass.

See you there!

~Kit

"Well, we better get going!" Amy said.

"Yeah." Cream smiled.

Cream and Amy grabbed their bags and started towards the mountain pass to the Valley. They soon came over the pass and stopped at the highest point.

"Whoa, you can see the entire village from up here!" Amy said, smiling.

"Yeah. I guess that's the farm?" Cream pointed down at a farm with three people on it. They were an orange-furred echidna, a black-furred echidna, and a brown-furred fox.

Amy and Cream waked over to the farm. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello!" the fox said. "Are you here to buy something?"

"Actually, our friend Kit told us to look for a girl named Celia. Kit said Celia would take us to our farm."

"Oh, so you're Amy and Cream!" The fox smiled. "I'm Celia. Come on."

Amy and Cream followed Celia to a farm close to the Inn. Amy and Cream were surprised to see a cow out in the pasture. "Huh?"

"Hey guys!" Kit called. She waved from across the farm. She was standing in front of a stone-colored old building. "Hm..."

"What's up?" Cream said as she and Amy walked over to her.

"This building... I wonder what's in it..." Kit tried to open the door. "Augh! It won't open."

"That sucks... Maybe we'll find a way to open it sometime," Amy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe... Eh, whatever." Kit turned to her friends. "Well, we should give our first cow a name."

"Hm... a girl, right?" Cream said.

"Yup." Kit nodded.

"Hm... How about May-may?" Cream smiled.

"That a cute name!" Amy smiled.

"May-may it is!" Kit said, smiling.

Celia smiled. "I wanna show you guys around. You should get to know some people. They'll help you out a lot."

"Okay. Let's go," Kit said. They left the farm to walk around the village.

Outside the Inn were two black hedgehogs and a blond hedgehog.

Celia told the three girls, "This is Tim, Ruby, and their son, Rock."

Rock, the blond hedgehog, smiled. "'Sup?"

"Hey," the three girls said.

Outside the Blue Bar stood a brown echidna and a blond fox. The fox wore a red dress.

"This is Muffy and Griffin. They work here at the Bar," Celia said.

"Nice to meet you," the girls said.

Outside the houses were several people: two grey foxes, an orange wolf, a brown wolf and a light-brown wolf.

"Nina, Galen," Celia said, gesturing towards the grey foxes. "Chris." The orange wolf. "Wally and Hugh." The two wolves exercising.

"Nice to meet everyone," the three girls chimed.

"Up the hill live an old woman, her granddaughter and their butler." Celia pointed up the hill.

"Okay." The three girls nodded.

"Okay, now, over there..." Celia pointed towards a metal thing, a tent, a lab what looked like a water tower and a farm by the beach. "In the lab lives a scientist, a musician lives in the tent, two pyrotechnics live in the tower, and an artist lives in the metal house."

"And on the farm?" Kit asked.

"Three cool guys: Sonic, Miles, and Shadow. There is also a person or two staying with them. I think there was a red echidna and someone else..." Celia smiled. "Get to know them. They've lived in this village for a couple years."

"Sure," Amy said.

"Okay." Kit nodded.

"Yeah." Cream smiled.

A blue hedgehog came up to them. "Hey, Celia," he said.

"Hi Sonic. Meet Amy, Cream, and Kit. They're living up at that old farm in town." Celia smiled.

"Oh yeah! The new farmers," he said. He smiled. "Nice to meet you guys."

The three nodded.

Amy smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Sonic."

A yellow fox was walking towards the Inn.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic called.

"Sonic!" The fox waved at him. "Hey!"

"Come here, Tails!" Sonic called.

Tails ran over. "What is it, Sonic?"

"Meet Kit, Cream, and Amy. They're living on that old farm in town." Sonic smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Tails said smiling. "My name's Miles, but everyone calls me Tails."

Cream smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"Well, we'll see you later, guys. We're gonna be busy," Kit said. The three left. Celia went back to her farm.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic said, looking at the young fox.

"Yeah?" Tails turned to Sonic.

"What do you think of Cream?" Sonic smiled smugly.

"Huh?" Tails smiled. "She seems nice. What do you think of that Kit girl?"

"I dunno. She's nice." Sonic smiled. "Well, let's head back." He started towards their farm.

"Okay." Tails followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohoo! Second chapter! XD


	3. And So the Couple Hints Start

**Kit's Diary Entry**

SPRING 1

Today was pretty eventful. We met Celia, went to our farm and met a lot of new people. I know this may sound boring, but it's not really boring.

Sonic and Tails are pretty nice boys. We just learned from our friend Takakura that we have to marry by the end of the year. That sucks...

We're going to meet everyone else tomorrow. Including Sonic's friend Shadow.

Anyways, there are many single guys here in Forget-Me-Not, but we have to choose one guy by the end of this year. I was thinking about it for a while... But I dunno. I'll have to get to know some of the guys.

Well, night!

~Kit

**Amy's Diary Entry**

SPRING 1

We met a lot of people today. We found out that we have to marry before next year. This sucks!

Eh, whatever. We met people like Celia and Muffy. Both are pretty cool girls.

Tomorrow we meet everyone else, including that Shadow guy Celia mentioned.

Well, I'll write more tomorrow. Bye!

~Amy

**Cream's Diary Entry**

SPRING 1

We just heard from our friend Takakura that we have to marry by the end of the year... I'm only 17!

Oh well... We're meeting everyone else tomorrow, so that's a cool thing.

Well, I should get some sleep. Night!

~Cream

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Amy was up first and she went out into town. She saw Sonic walking around. "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic turned to her. "Hey Amy." He smiled. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. So, what's up?" Amy smiled back.

"Not much." Sonic nodded. "What about you?"

"Not much." Amy shrugged. "The others are still asleep."

"Hi guys!" Kit called, walking away from the farm.

"And now Kit's awake." Amy laughed.

"Hey Kit," Sonic said. He smiled.

"Hey." Kit smiled. "I'm going up to the villa on the hill."

"Sure." Amy nodded and Kit went up the hill to the villa.

She saw a black hedgehog walking towards it. "Hello?" she called.

The hedgehog stopped and turned. "Huh?"

"Hi!" Kit walked over to him. "I'm Kit. One of the new people."

The hedgehog nodded. "I'm Shadow. I think you met Sonic and Tails?"

"Yep!" Kit smiled and nodded.

Shadow nodded. "That's cool..."

Kit heard someone playing a piano. She turned towards the house. "That's a nice song..."

"The player's name is Lumina. She's only 10, but she's great at piano." Shadow looked towards the house. "She's really nice."

Kit smiled and walked up to the villa. She knocked on the door before going in.

When she was inside, she saw a small light-brown hedgehog playing a piano. She smiled. "Hi."

The hedgehog stopped playing. "Hello. Are you Kit?" She stood up.

"Yup." Kit smiled. "Nice to meet you, umm..."

"I'm Lumina. It's nice to meet you, too, Kit." Lumina smiled.

"Yeah." Kit nodded. "You're a really nice girl, Lumina. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Lumina smiled as Kit left.

-------------------------------------------------

Cream woke up a while after her friends. She smiled and yawned. "I'll go see Tails or something today." She left the house, heading for the boys' farm.

She saw Amy talking to Sonic by the Inner Inn, and she walked by them. When she reached the boys' farm, she smiled. "Hello? Tails?" she called.

"Hi Cream!" Tails said, looking up from the field he was working with. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Cream smiled. "Do you need any help?" she asked, walking over to Tails.

"No, I'm okay." Tails smiled. "Oh, I have something for you!"

"What is it?" Cream smiled.

Tails held out a flower to her.

"Oh, I love flowers!" Cream smiled and took the flower. "Thank you Tails!" She hugged him.

Tails smiled. "I'm glad you like flowers, Cream." He hugged her back.

Cream let him go. "Do you wanna go to the waterfall with me?" she asked.

"Sorry, Cream, but I have a lot of work to do. Maybe a little later." Tails smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you later!" Cream smiled and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to go, Amy. I'll see you later!" Sonic smiled.

"Okay..." Amy smiled. "I'll probably be at home."

"Bye!" Sonic ran off, heading for the boys' farm.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kit smiled as she approached the girls' farm. Takakura was leading three horses into the barn. "Hey, Tak!" she called.

Takakura turned to her. "Hey, Kit. Come here!"

Kit walked over to him. "Cool, you bought us horses!"

"You can't tell Amy and Cream. It's a surprise." Takakura told her. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Kit nodded.

"Pick one." Takakura gestured to the three horses. There was a white one, a brown one, and a black one.

Kit turned to the white one. "She's beautiful. I call this one. I'll name her... Star." Kit smiled.

Star neighed happily.

Kit laughed. "Well, I'm just going inside. See ya!" She walked out of the barn and into the house. She went over to the "kitchen" and made some Tomamelo Salad for her and her friends.

Amy and Cream came back while Kit was making the salad. Takakura took them to the barn and asked them to choose from one of the two horses left. Amy chose the black one and Cream got the brown horse.

They went inside and saw Kit setting the table for supper. "Hey Kit," they said.

"Hi!" Kit smiled and brought over the salad. "Look what I made!"

"I love Tomamelo Salad!" Cream cheered, smiling.

"Me too!" Amy smiled. "Well, let's eat."

"I wanna save some for Tak too," Kit said. "So we can't eat too much of it."

After they finished eating, Kit took the rest of the salad to Takakura's house. He wasn't home, so she left it of the table with a note that said: Hey Takakura! I made Tomamelo Salad and I thought I should give you some. Bye! ~Kit

She left and went into the forest. She sighed as she walked through the forest. "Fresh air..." She sat down at the clearing on the riverbank. Kit smiled and lay back. She fell asleep.

Shadow soon went for a walk in the forest. He saw Kit asleep and smiled smugly. "..." (He's planning something!)

He walked over to her and...


End file.
